Life In Moonlight
by IsItDead
Summary: 13-year-old Sherlock believes that Mr. James Moriarty is a werewolf. So he sets out to gather proof. He never would have expected what happens next. AU SLASH UNDERAGE SEX NON-CON BESTIALITY PEDOPHILIA Werewolf-Human Sex Jim Moriarty/Sherlock Holmes
1. Chapter One: The Consequences

**Chapter Warnings: Underage Sex, Non-Con, Werewolf-Human Sex, Bestiality, and Pedophilia.**

**Sherlock is 13.**

Life In Moonlight: Chapter One: The Consequences Of Breaking And Entering

Looking back on it, entering the mansion of a man that he suspected to be a werewolf to search for evidence probably hadn't been such a good idea. Pity he hadn't thought of that BEFORE he went in, because he was probably going to die now, and the werewolf would still be at large.

This had all started a little under six months ago, when a youthful Irishman by the name of James Moriarty had bought and moved into Windelow Manor, it was an old castle that had at stood empty for nearly fifty years. The Manor was barely a fifteen minute walk from the Holmes Mansion, where thirteen-year-old Sherlock Holmes lived with Mummy Holmes. His father had passed away years ago, and his older brother, Mycroft was busy going go university and running the British Government in his spare time.

Soon after Mr. Moriarty had moved in Sherlock had noticed an increased amount of animal bones in the woods. People who had gone walking in the forest began to disappear. There had been other evidence, of course, but those had been the main ones.

James Moriarty himself, was just weird. He mostly kept to himself, but a few times when Sherlock had turned away from observing the man for a moment he had felt those piercing eyes on his back. And once, when he had turned back, there eyes had locked. They stayed in their silent staring match from opposite sides of the street, until a car drove in the way, cutting them off.

When Sherlock had looked back the man had been gone.

After months of months of this Sherlock had finally decided to break into Mr. Moriarty's Mansion(castle) and try to find some evidence. Just for himself, he wasn't planning on telling anyone else.

He had snuck out of his house an hour after Mummy had finally fallen asleep, just to make sure she wouldn't hear him leaving the house. He went through his bedroom window, he was feeling dramatic.

He walked the fifteen minutes and nearly pitch-blackness, only softened by the flashlight he had brought along.

He had broken a window. The doors were most likely alarmed, so he had deduced that this would be a safer bet with the window. He had been in the house for almost half an hour when he had heard footsteps. He was on the main floor and as much as he didn't want to trap himself on the top floor, but he would surely be caught if he stayed where he was.

He shut himself in a wardrobe, squeezing himself as far back as his small body could go. When twenty minutes had passed without incident he let himself relax, just a little bit. That was when the door of the wardrobe was flung open to show one Mr. James Moriarty.

Sherlock fought back as the man dragged him out of his hiding place.

Mr. Moriarty gave him a wolf-like grin that was all teeth. "Hello, my dear. Did your parents never teach you to stay far far away from the big bad wolf. Run prey! I'll even give you a head start."

When he was set down Sherlock ran for his life. He heard a strange sound behind him, and his suspicions seemed to be true when he heard the pounding of paws instead of feet coming after him.

Sherlock was upstairs when the wolf pounced on him, knocking him to the wooden floor. Sherlock struggled onto his back, he wanted to be able to see the proof of what had caused him to come here to die.

A wolf with thick black fur was pinning him to the floor. It was a beautiful animal. Sherlock stared into it's eyes, noticing that they were the same colour as when Mr. Moriarty was human.

Sherlock braced himself for the pain that would surely come as the beast tore his throat out, but none came. "What are you waiting for?" Sherlock snapped at it, "I know you've got me beaten. Check mate and all. I'm not going to embarrass my self by fruitlessly trying to escape, or begging for my life."

But instead of razor-sharp teeth tearing throw skin like butter, a rough tongue lapped at his throat. Sherlock opened his mouth to ask what was going on, but found he couldn't because it was suddenly filled by the thing's tongue.

It went over every surface in Sherlock's mouth, even licked down the beginning of his throat, causing the thirteen-year-old to wonder if its plan was to cut off his air supply. He couldn't understand why else it would be exploring his mouth and throat with its tongue.

Sherlock was startled when it suddenly drew away, and tore of his shirt. He once again began to wonder what it was going to do with him if it wasn't going to kill him, when that rough appendage suddenly dragged over one of his nipples.

He gasped at the feeling, not understanding what was happening. Not able to hold in his whimpers at the pleasure that sparked through him as his nipples continued to be assaulted. He cried out loudly as something inside him released, and his underwear were coated with wetness.

Then the werewolf that was James Moriarty abruptly ripped his trousers and undergarment off. He gasped and moaned as the monster used its tongue to clear the white fluid from his cock. The wolf licked for quite awhile, until Sherlock's not yet fully grown cock hardened once more.

Sherlock suddenly found himself on his stomach. He gasped as the tongue ran over his hole. Cried out as it licked over that little furled muscle again and again. When the tongue suddenly pushed its way inside him, he moaned. His brilliant mind being taking over with pleasure as the appendage thrust into him over and over.

On the fourth thrust it hit something that made him see stars, causing him to give a soft scream. It proceeded to hit that spot with every thrust. Sherlock found himself begging for more, with no actual knowledge of what it was that he was asking it for.

He cried out in lose when the tongue was taken away. Then fur was brushing his back as the wolf's front paws were planted next to his head. Sherlock didn't understand what was going on.

He screamed as something much larger than a tongue was pushed into his hole. The pain tearing through him. Bringing tears to his eyes.

The monster began to thrust in and out of his hole. And slowly the pain was replaced with pleasure that made is toes curl. As it slammed into him faster, Sherlock moaned helplessly. Writhing under it's weight.

His vision went white as he orgasmed, the werewolf soon following after him, coating his insides.

Sherlock promptly passed out.


	2. Chapter 2: Spanking Isn'tOnlyFor BadBoys

**This chapter is dedicated to Alyx Leon and Dark Magical Sorcres for their Reviews. I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter than the first one, but I hope it is still enjoyable. I will try to write longer chapters. I guess we'll see. **

**Chapter Warnings: Slash, Underage Sex, Pedophilia, Spanking, and Daddy!Kink.**

Life In Moonlight: Chapter Two: Spanking Isn't Only For Bad Boys

Sherlock woke up in a large bed. The sheets and comforter keeping his naked body warm.

"How are you feeling, little one?" Mr. Moriarty asked concernedly. "How is little Sherlock Holmes this morning?"

"Marvellous. I'm in the bed of a man who turns into a wolf and likes to fuck thirteen year old boys."

"You better watch that mouth, my dear, or Daddy will have to spank you." Jim's words made Sherlock flush, anticipation tightening in his stomach.

"Oh, would you like that, Pet?" The werewolf leaned closer to Sherlock, licking his lips. "Want me to lay you over my lap and spank you till your young ass is cherry red. Make you BEG for me?" Sherlock's breath hitched.

Sherlock soon found himself in the exact position that Jim had described. He cried out every time the hand came down on his ass.

"Oh my, your hard, my dear. You love this don't you?" Jim grinned.

"Yes!" Sherlock gasped.

"Be polite, refer to me as Sir."

"Yes, sir!"

"Tell me, Sherlock! Tell me how it makes you feel!"

"It hurts, sir! But I like it! I like how it makes me feel, sir!" Sherlock told him.

"Continue telling me, my dear, but I've changed my mind...call me Daddy instead."

"Oh! Daddy! It makes me think of last night! When you had me on the ground! It makes me so excited, Daddy!" Sherlock continued.

"What do you want me to do to you, my pet?" Jim asked stroking Sherlock's scarlet behind.

"I want you to do what you did before, Daddy! I loved how full it felt! You made me feel so complete, Daddy!" Sherlock cried out.

"Please! Please, Daddy! Claim me again! I want it so badly!" Sherlock begged.

Jim pushed a finger into Sherlock. Hitting the prostate. Making Sherlock moan. He added another. Scissoring them, then pushed a third one in.

Then he pushed lay Sherlock on his back on the bed. Then he sunk into the tight heat of his new pet.

Sherlock kept up a series of moans and whimpers as Jim fucked him.

Sherlock was soon coming over himself from the extreme pleasure Jim was wreaking on his body.

The clench of Sherlock around him had the werewolf emptying his essence deep inside the young human.

Jim wrapped his arms around Sherlock's skinny frame. Leaning forward and brushing their lips together in slow, soft kisses.

"Stay with me, my dear."

"For how long?"

"Forever."

"Okay."


	3. Chapter 3: Discussions

**I'm sorry that it has been such a long time since I last updated this. I know that this chapter is really short, sorry about that, too, but I thought a short chapter would be better than no chapter. I'll try to update sooner than last time. Thank you for everyone's Reviews. **

**Chapter Warnings: Slash, Underage Sex, and Pedophilia.**

Life In Moonlight: Chapter Three: Discussions Between Older Brothers And New Lovers

Jim and Sherlock had slipped back into sleep, and awoke several hours later.

"Would you like brunch, my dear?" Jim asked, pecking Sherlock on the lips.

"Yes please."

As Jim cooked brunch for them, he and Sherlock discussed everything. From Sherlock's deductions to Jim's lycanthropy.

"We should probably let Mycroft know I'm alright, he does worry so." Sherlock said suddenly.

Jim nodded, "After".

"After." Sherlock agreed.

After turned out to be once they had eaten their food, followed by Jim fucking Sherlock on the kitchen table. His vicious thrusts into his young lover causing the table to shake and their plates and glasses to crash to the floor.

As soon as they were able to stop kissing long enough to make themselves presentable Jim had driven them to the Holmes Estate.

Mycroft had been expecting them, and had ordered Sherlock to wait in the sitting room. Sherlock had looked to Jim to see if his lover would argue against that, but Jim did nothing to disregard his brother's words.

Sherlock settled uneasily on the settee as his elder brother and lover disappeared into the office that had once belonged to their father, but was now Mycroft's. Sherlock wasn't able to sit still for long, every second twisting in his stomach. Worrying about what Mycroft was saying to Jim. Knowing fully that if one person could scare a werewolf off it would be his older brother.

He paced nervously. The incessant ticking of the clock on the mantel taunting him.

They finally emerged from the office one hour, thirty-six minutes, and twenty-two seconds later. Sherlock opened his mouth to ask them exactly what had been said, but then Jim's arm was wrapping around him, leading him to the door.

"Come on, Sherly. Let's get out of your brother's way. He's a very busy man. Thank you for your time, Mr Holmes."

"Don't forget what we agreed on, Mr Moriarty. I don't think I need to elaborate on the world of pain you will be in if something happens to my brother."


End file.
